


About Stiles Stilinski

by dylaerys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski Headcanons, Stiles Stilinski-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylaerys/pseuds/dylaerys
Summary: This is a collection of my thoughts and headcanons about Stiles, and are all canon compatible (more or less)!
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	About Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim ownership over Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I just love them. These are my personal opinions and headcanons about my favourite character, so please don't come for me if you disagree! Let's jump straight in...

  * **Scott and Stiles have only been best friends for a couple of years** : Okay, so, starting out with a controversial one. I’ll preface this by saying that, par for the course, the Teen Wolf writers haven’t been entirely consistent in the canon portrayal of their friendship. So this might conflict with canon a little bit, but canon also frequently conflicts with canon, so I’m giving myself a pass. This headcanon is mostly based on their interactions in S1, and to be brutally honest it’s probably because the writers didn’t know how to write an authentic teenage boy friendship. But in S1, Scott and Stiles don’t act like boys who have been best friends since the sandbox. For starters, Scott didn’t know that Stiles used to get panic attacks after his mom died. I don’t remember exactly when Stiles’ mom is supposed to have died (and if I recall correctly, canon conflicts on this, too?) but from what I’ve read in a number of fics over the years, I think it was when Stiles was 8-10 years old. So my personal opinion is that if they’d been friends since before that age, it would be weird that Scott wouldn’t know that. Even if Stiles had hidden it at the time, in the 6-8 years since then he never said a word? I don’t buy it. Another point is that Melissa doesn’t act like she’s known Stiles since he was a little kid. She’s clearly familiar with him, but in the first couple of seasons, their interactions are very much “mom and my son’s friend from school” rather than “mom and my son’s friend who’s been as close as a brother since they were toddlers.” Maybe this is just based off my own experience of my childhood friends and our respective parents, but I would expect Melissa and Stiles to have a much closer relationship (like the one they develop in later seasons) if Scott and Stiles had been BFFs since age four. My final point (for now) on this headcanon, is the way Scott reacts when Stiles jokes about sex. When Scott is telling him about the dream of killing Allison on the school bus, and Stiles jokes that his dreams where he wakes up sweating and breathing heavily usually end differently (i.e. either a wet dream joke, or a masturbation joke), Scott says, in complete seriousness, that he doesn’t want to know that information. Now, in 2011, when S1 is set, I was a 16/17 year old boy. And let me tell you, boys that age have no qualms talking about masturbating, sex, porn or orgasms with their friends. So this indicates to me that Scott does not yet feel like he’s at the level of friendship to be comfortable having those kinds of conversations with Stiles. I’m sure there are a couple of other things, and I know that later canon more heavily implies that they have been friends for longer e.g. they both remember Theo from 4th grade, but there’s my first headcanon!



_Edit: I also just remembered that in S3 when Scott and Stiles go to Heather’s birthday party, Scott has no idea who she is even though Stiles says he’s known her basically since he was a baby. Seems weird that your closest friend wouldn’t know your oldest friend when you all live in the same town._

_Edit 2: Another thing I remembered is that Scott has never seen Star Wars, and Stiles is surprised by this revelation. If they’d been friends for years, surely Stiles would either already know this, or have got Scott to watch it with him?_

  * **Stiles is straight** : Another controversial one! So, Stiles’ sexuality is never explicitly questioned or confirmed in the show. Stiles is definitely attracted to girls and I don’t think that’s in question. He says so multiple times throughout the show, and we see him have two romantic relationships, both with girls and, if I recall correctly (and not counting Cora’s kiss of life) he kisses four characters throughout the show, also all girls. There is certainly evidence to argue that he’s bisexual, but I personally don't think there's anything compelling. Some of the most common ones: 
    * Stiles’ chemistry with Derek. It’s true, they do have excellent onscreen chemistry. But I’ve rewatched the show a lot of times, and there is just no evidence whatsoever to support the theory that there is sexual tension, or that they’re secretly lusting/pining after each other. It’s the complete invention of fandom, and that's absolutely fine, they're both very attractive guys and I definitely see the appeal. But the show would never have gone anywhere near it because of the age difference between the characters and Stiles being a minor.
    * Stiles asking if he’s attractive to gay guys/saying he’s attracted to Scott/various other offhand comments throughout the show. These _can_ be used as evidence that he’s bi, if they’re taken seriously, but personally I read them as jokes and I think that’s the way they were intended by the writers. And as someone who was a teenage boy when the show was airing, I can confirm that pretty much every straight guy that age makes homoerotic comments and jokes.
    * Stiles implied to his dad that he was queer. Okay, so this kind of links with the above but I think it deserves its own point. Stiles is trying to distract his dad and explain why he’s at a gay club without revealing the real, supernatural reason. What else is he supposed to say? He’s literally just saying the first reason that comes into his head.
    * Stiles doesn’t answer when Caitlin asks if he likes boys. This is the only one that holds any weight for me, and it was pretty blatant queerbaiting. Stiles either doesn’t answer, or answers off screen. However, it’s never revisited again. All we see is him looking contemplative, and that’s where my headcanon comes in:



Stiles is straight, but he’s a little bi-curious. I won’t deny that I’m almost definitely projecting, but I think of him as like a mirror of me. I’m 100% gay, but I would be kind of curious to do stuff with a woman. Vaginas don’t gross me out, like they seem to gross some gay men out, and I’d be curious to try vaginal sex, and oral. But they also don’t arouse me, even remotely. So I headcanon that, similarly, Stiles is 100% straight, but would be curious to try stuff with a guy, and this is why he hesitates before answering. He’s never questioned his sexuality before, but now he has to think about it. He’s not grossed out by other guys’ dicks, and he’d be curious to try blowing someone, or potentially even anal, just for the experience. But he’s also just not aroused by dick or ass, shirtless male models don’t stir anything in him, and the one time he watched gay porn all he could think about was how distracting the bad acting was. So to answer Caitlin’s question: no, he doesn’t like boys, but since he’s been asked, he has to go through all of that in his head before answering.

At the end of the day, like I said at the start, Stiles’ sexuality is never explicitly questioned or confirmed in canon, and as he’s a fictional character, there is no “true” answer. So whether people headcanon him as straight, or bi, or straight but bi-curious, it’s all good!

  * **Stiles is well-endowed** : To clarify, by well-endowed I mean a little bigger than the average size for American men, and not that he has a massive porn star dick. So this one is based on the premise that Stiles is superficially identical to Dylan O’Brien. Now, I know that there have never been any genuine nudes of Dylan’s leaked (unlike a lot of his male Teen Wolf colleagues) so we can’t actually say for sure that he’s got a big dick. However, there have been a handful of occasions where he’s been in sweatpants, most likely freeballing, that give a pretty good indication that he’s packing some heat down there. My personal favourites are a black and white photo of him and Shelley behind the scenes on set (Dylan’s wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, he has his arms crossed and there is a very noticeable VPL), and a short fan video taken at the airport in Seoul during the Death Cure promo (Dylan waves to fans and you can see it jiggle in his sweats when he moves – it’s super hot). In a similar vein, Stiles is circumcised. Again, I know we can’t say for sure that Dylan is, but I’m inferring it from demographic probability.
  * **Stiles tans like a Greek god** : Like the above, this is based on the premise that Stiles is superficially identical to Dylan. So, according to the internet, Dylan has some Italian and Spanish ancestry in him, which explains why despite being naturally pale, he gets a flawless Mediterranean tan when he spends summers on the beach. I don't know were Stiles, who has Polish ancestry, gets his ability to tan from, but I like the idea that the pack all go to the beach for some downtime, and they expect him to burn to a crisp and end up as bright red as a tomato, and instead he ends up with this beautiful olive skin and none of them can believe it.
  * **Stiles didn’t have a super close relationship with his dad until they both knew about the supernatural** : By this, I absolutely do not mean that they don’t love and care about each other deeply, because they obviously do. What I mean is that there is some definite emotional distance between them. It’s noticeable in a couple of scenes, most obviously when Stiles gets his dad drunk, and his dad says that he misses talking to him. There are a couple of other times, it’s very stilted when his dad says he’s proud of him for being put on first line, for example – obviously a mitigating circumstance here is that a wanted fugitive is in his room at the time. Another example is the sheriff doesn’t know what to expect at the parent-teacher conference, and I don’t know about you but my mum always knew how my grades were and whether I’d been in any trouble, or was struggling with any classes, without a teacher having to tell her. Stiles hiding the supernatural from his dad also does significant damage to their relationship, and it’s very clear that the sheriff, not without reason, doesn’t trust Stiles as we come into S3A. Their relationship only becomes the tight father-son bond of unconditional trust and respect that we know and love once they’re both on the same page. So my headcanon is this – after Claudia died, the sheriff went off the rails a bit. He drank too much to cope with the loss, and Stiles learned to pick up the slack i.e. laundry, mowing the lawn, general household cleaning and maintenance. He also learned to cook basic meals, but that was less a case of picking up the slack and more because he would have been on his own when his dad had shifts. The sheriff picked up extra shifts at work, because he had to pay Claudia’s medical bills and also make sure he was still able to contribute to Stiles’ college fund. Stiles didn’t know this, though, and thought his dad was avoiding him, which became one of his most deep-seated insecurities. And the sheriff stops drinking so much, eventually, because that’s not the kind of man or parent he wants to be. But between the extra work and neither of them talking about or sharing their grief, Stiles and the sheriff missed out on a lot of father-son bonding time, and before either of them knew it, Stiles was a teenager and the sheriff didn’t really know that much about who he was as a person. And the sheriff thinks Stiles is intrusive and meddling, because Stiles just wants to spend time with his dad and so obviously he listens to the police radio and tries to help with cases, even though it’s all confidential information and he absolutely shouldn’t know any of the details. And Stiles doesn’t want to cause any trouble for his dad because he’s stressed enough with work, so he makes sure to keep up with his grades, and his extracurriculars, and he just wants to make his dad proud but he doesn’t know how to do that so he just settles with not making his life difficult. And they just love each other so much, but they don’t really _know_ each other because Claudia's death caused a black hole in the middle of their family.
  * **Stiles is actually sociable and well-liked at school** : It seems to be pretty popular in the fandom to make out that Stiles and Scott were awkward losers before Scott got bitten and became good at lacrosse. In fairness, Scott directly says this in S3 and Stiles doesn’t contradict him. However, as the circumstances are that Scott is in a magically induced suicidal state, I’m going to take his words with a pinch of salt, and Stiles probably had other things on his mind than defending his social status. In S1, Stiles is shown to be perfectly comfortable talking to a number of minor characters, and happily mingling at the party before Scott wolfs out and Derek drives Allison home. Stiles may not be in the same social circle as characters like Lydia, Jackson and Danny, and he’s clearly a bit of a nerd, but that doesn’t mean he’s a loner with only one friend. So yeah, Stiles is extroverted and has a small circle of close friends, but gets on well with pretty much everybody. Until the supernatural makes him suspicious and untrusting and gives him anxiety.
  * **Stiles is an excellent lover** : Let’s discuss some things. Oral fixation. Fingers. Observant. Likes figuring things out. Those are all very good signs. He’s very open when it comes to sex, he’ll talk about what he wants, and he wants to know what his partner wants. He wants feedback, but he’d prefer it as he’s in the act so that he can adapt, rather than afterwards when he would feel like he’d ruined it if he hadn’t done a good job. He’s big into foreplay, and aftercare. He likes experimenting, and will give something a try if the other person is into it, but he also likes the intimacy of missionary and has firm boundaries on what he _doesn’t_ like. He likes strong women, and he likes being the one to make them come undone. But he also likes that sometimes they’ll be in charge, and take what they want. He sometimes worries about his stamina, because a lot of his friends are werewolves and he can’t help comparing himself, but Malia and Lydia are both more than satisfied by him. He always makes his partner cum, even if he finishes first, because he’s a gentleman. Whether he’s fucking or making love, he’s enthusiastic, attentive, and freaking _great_ at it.



**Author's Note:**

> So, there we go! A handful of headcanons about the absolute babe that is Stiles Stilinski. I enjoyed writing these down, and if anyone got this far, I hope you enjoyed reading! This is probably a standalone, but if I get the inspiration I may add some more to it in future. I do have a couple of Stiles-centric WIP fics that I hope to finish and post at some point, but I’ve had some of them for years so we shall see!


End file.
